Grimm's Deadly Tales
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell wakes up in a mental hospital, not having any memories of anything from two years. With the hospital being abandoned, now she has to figure out why she was there and how she got there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimm's Deadly Tales**

**Summary: **Shell wakes up in a mental hospital, not having any memories of anything from two years. With the hospital being abandoned, now she has to figure out why she was there and how she got there in the first place.

**Now, this one is the actual asylum rp. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh...fuck..." I groaned as I came to. My head and my back were in extreme pain and it seemed as though I was lying down on something cold, hard and metal. "Mmm..." I opened my hazel eyes and blinked a few times to regain my vision, then looked around.

The most noticeable thing about the room I was in, was that it looked like a hospital room. "W-what? How'd I get here?!" I tried to sit up, but the pain in my back prevented this and I hissed from the pain. And that I was also loosely strapped down to a metal table with leather straps.

The room I was in looked abandoned, but it looked like it was just run by people not but moments ago. Upon further inspection, I saw the lettering above the door spell out 'Room 203'. There were items placed carefully about the room and there was a file on a table nearby with my name on it and the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' written out in red sharpie or marker.

"What...the fuck...?" I whispered and struggled in my straps to escape. I grunted as I finally broke the one around my left wrist and rolled onto my side, getting my right wrist free and then finally my legs. "Okay...now where am I...?" I jumped off the table, staggering a bit and then walked over to the nearby table and picked up the file, opening it.

Inside the file was pretty much every paper from my birth up until this point. Inside in the very back was a paper with some blacked out parts. I looked at the top of the paper and saw that it read 'Wesley Insane Asylum'. The paper itself, from what I could tell, talked about the different symptoms I've had during my two year stay at the asylum.

"Two years...wait...TWO YEARS?! What the fuck?! HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER TWO YEARS OF ANYTHING?!" I screamed.

That's when the power suddenly went out, revealing everything but the page missing from the file folder. I gasped. "What...? Oh my god..."

This time, the paper was almost blacked out, except a few comments about things and on the dates it happened. "Oh god..." I dropped the file and stepped backwards, the jeans I was wearing nearly making me trip. "Where...? How...? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I rushed out of the room into a long hallway.

The entire hallway was blacked out except for the light that my room was illuminated under. I shook with rage and then screamed out in anger. "WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD?! HUH?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU OWE ME A GOOD TWO YEAR EXPLANATION!"

The only answer I got was the squeaking of the hinges on the door of my room.

I huffed. "I must've missed something on that paper..." I went back into the room and picked up the file, looking at the parts that were and weren't blacked out. "Maybe this will explain what happened..."

**Symptoms: **_Headaches, nausea, dizziness. Lymph nodes are swollen, and mammaries are constantly laced with welts. Allergic reaction to medicine or straps?_ (The rest was blacked out.)

**Comments: **_Patient constantly screams at walls and the door. She walks around her room and will randomly pull out strands of hair and place them in a circle about herself, chanting the phrase, "They can't get me here, master. They can't get me here." She mutters about her master during interviews and will cry out to this 'Master' when we perform tests. She is very smart, but definitely schizophrenic. Will perform further testing at a later date._

"M…master…?" My eyes widened with shock and horror. Who would I call Master?! With a shaky hand, I flipped to the next page and saw something about a doctor.

**Name: **_Doctor Wallace Grant_

**Notes: **_I have taken over for Doctor _(the name was blacked out.) _in order to continue testing on Patient 'S' as he has appropriately dubbed her. I have done research after experiencing working with the patient myself - and having the bite marks to prove it - and found some very interesting things that may explain her behavior. _(The rest was blacked out.)

**Symptoms**: (They were no symptoms that were readable because of the constant appearance of the circle with an x through it drawn over and over again.)

**Comments: **(The paragraph looked like it was scribbled out in a hurry.) _I cannot look after Patient S anymore. She has driven me - all of us! To the edge! Now all we see in our sleep is that damned symbol she wont stop drawing - with pens, pencils, hell, with her own blood if she can! All we see in our peripherals is a shadow, stalking us. Waiting...watching...I have to write fast because I feel it creeping up on me, ready to kill me- yes- KILL ME. KILL ME. __**KILL ME. KILL ME.**_

The words KILL ME repeat in larger and larger fonts until it reaches a large brown stain at the bottom of the paper, with speckles of a brown stain at the top. "P...Patient S...?" My eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "W-what...? I don't understand...! T-the last thing I remember was..." I thought deeply to myself.

The last thing I remembered was Jess getting taken by...Slenderman I believe. And then Jeff came and say that my stalker, who had been stalking me for a few weeks, took his target. I ran after Jeff, trying to find Jess and there was an explosion...

I then remembered finding Jess, Jeff AND the tall man and when I was trying to help Jess, I was knocked away by Slenderman and then he touched my shoulder and...everything went black...

"B-but...how can...how can this be possible...? If...I was gone for two years...then...fuck, what's the date?" I looked around for a calendar.

There was no calendar as far as I could find and then the lights blacked out again. When it came back on, there was a sledgehammer with a peculiar stain on it and a pretty mask hanging off of it. And the file folder was now missing.

I walked over to the items and picked up both of them. "This...looks like the one MarbleHornets used..." I scratched my head, my long dark brown hair now reaching my knees. "What the fuck is going on...?"

I then made sure I had both items and walked out of the room, my bare feet getting dirty. I looked down the long hallway again and all the doors looked locked except for one down at the end of the hallway down the right way. "Huh...?" my hazel eyes narrowed and I headed down the hallway for the open door.

The lights turned off one by one as I walked past them. I shuddered. "I don't like the sound of that..." I muttered and reached the door, peering inside.

It seemed to be a padded room. And that made me gulp and look around nervously. There were symbols on the walls of the padded room. They were the same ones as the ones on the blacked out section of the sheet from the folder, and the same one was etched into the mask in my hand.

"Jesus..." I whispered and left the room. "Did I do all that...? What the hell happened to me...?" I walked down the hallway to another open door.

I jumped when I heard muffled screaming that came from a room with frosted windows at the back of the room. It looked like an office, but with a thick grey steel door and it was closed. "Shit!" I gasped and picked up the sledgehammer in both hands and began pounding away at the door. The door didn't budge at all and and now the screams were more frequent. "FUCK!" I took the sledgehammer and swung at the frosted windows.

It took a little bit of effort, but I finally smashed a hole in the window, seeing as they were plexiglass. That's also the same time when the cries stopped. The lights went out again and when they turned back on, the door was open and there were bloodstains on the floor, like a body was dragged out or into the room.

"Urrrkk..." I put a hand over my mouth and walked through the door, seeing all the bloodstains. Inside was a huge pool of blood, bloody handprints all over the walls, just everywhere. And in the middle of the pool of blood was a greyish straightjacket.

"Oh fuck..." I almost puked, but managed to keep it down. I leaned over the edge, trying to not fall into the pool of blood and reached out for the straightjacket. I finally managed to grab it and I saw 'Hartford' embroidered on the patch on the left breast pocket. I trembled. "W-what...? What happened to me...?"

Then the lights began to flicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimm's Deadly Tales**

_**Chapter 2**_

The lights began to flicker, almost like a warning. I whimpered and dropped the straight jacket, trying to find a way out of this nightmare. My eyes glanced at the door as it started to creeply close and a shadow moves into the room that led back into the hallway.

I trembled more and slowly, walked out into the hallway. I jumped when the door slammed closed behind me and the shadow moved down another hallway. " H-hey...wait!" I shouted and ran after the shadow. I heard ticks like nails along the tile as the shadow moved at a greater speed.

I growled. "Come back here!" I sped up my pace. The shadow moved around another corner and the lights went out AGAIN. "Damnit!" I swore and quickly went after the shadow around the corner. That's when I stumbled and fell over something in the darkness, crying out when I hit the floor hard. "Ouch...damnit..." I groaned and went to get up.

But then the lights flickered on and off and I felt hot breath on my neck. I whimpered and tried not to move and then I heard a door slam, followed by the hot breath gone and replaced by a cold chill. I shivered and went to go find the door that slammed.

The lights flickered on and I was confused when I saw that I was in a completely different hallway. This hallway seemed to lead me to a room with what looked like benches and tables in it. I walked into the room, intent to find anything that would hold any information that could help me.

It looked like a reception area, where someone would check in or out. The windows and doors were blockaded with boards nailed into them. "Why would they board the windows and doors...?" I grumbled and continued looking around.

I only found torn up magazines on the table, blood splattered on the wall with handprints through them like people were trying to escape or support themselves. There was a clean sign-in sheet on the counter. I walked over to it and looked over it. "Doesn't seem like many people worked here..."

I then noticed a second sheet that seemed like it was clipped in at the last minute and I flipped over the first sheet. The second sheet was completely filled in with one single message, appearing over and over again. **DON'T TRUST THEM. DON'T TRUST THEM. DON'T TRUST THEM. DON'T TRUST THEM. DON'T TRUST THEM.**

"Don't trust them...?" I questioned myself and then looked around for the shadow. That's when I felt the impact of something lunging out and tackling me to the floor as the lights went out yet again. "A-ahh!" I yelled out and struggled underneath the shadow. "Wha...?!"

The lights came back on and in place of the shadow that was on top of me, was the straightjacket from before. I whimpered and grabbed it, throwing it away from me. "What the fuck is going on...? I need to get out of here..."

I suddenly froze when I heard rustling noises coming from behind the receptionist's desk. Then I paled when I heard a crunch and slurping noises. I whimpered and peeked over the desk, my eyes going wide with what I saw.

Sitting right there, eating the plump DEAD receptionist lady, was a creature that was on all fours, sharp claws and looked like something between a four legged human and a hairless dog. Yeah, I should probably run now.

I gasped and slowly backed away, then I took off running out of the room and down the hallway. "Someone...PLEASE, HELP ME!" I cried, tears beginning to appear in my eyes.

The lights flicker and I heard the clicking of nails as they touched the floor, as they chased me. "Oh fuck!" I swore and run even faster and into a room, slamming the door shut and putting a shelf against it. Whatever was chasing me banged into the door, shrieked and banged a few more times, then slid to the floor and clicked away. The lights flickered again.

I breathed out heavily in relief and slumped to the floor. "Goddamn...I need to get out of here..." I glanced around and saw a broken window. "Oh..." I got up and went over, looking out.

The broken window gave me a view of what looked like a socialization room, where patients would go if they behaved and socialized with other patients. I looked down and saw that the drop wasn't too bad, but there was the problem of getting cut by the glass still in the window. Not to mention, that whatever busted the window, busted it from the room I was in and there was glass on the floor at the bottom. And since I was barefoot, I could get cut up pretty badly.

"Hmmmm..." I looked around the room I was in and saw some cloth on one of the tables, along with some tape. I took both and taped cloth around my feet and then broke as much of the glass in the window as I can. However, when I jumped onto the window ledge, I ended up cutting up my arms by small pieces of glass on the sides. I ignored the pain and then carefully jumped down, landing on my feet with a grunt. "Ow..."

Looking around the room, blood was everywhere, like someone had fun with a knife and took it a little too far. On a round table, which was completely devoid of blood, directly in the center of the room was a book. A children's book to be exact. On the worn cover, I could make out the words 'Grimm's Deadly Tales'.

"Huh...?" I walked over to the table and carefully picked up the book, brushing the dust off of it. "Grimm's Deadly Tales...never heard of this..." I carefully opened the book and read the table of contents.

-Always Watching-

-Bob-

-Drowned-

-Go To Sleep-

-Is It Cold-

-Play With Me-

-Rake-

-Silver-

-Splendor-

And there were many others also.

"Hmmm...guess I'll take this with me." I put the book under my arm, along with the sledgehammer and mask. I found a bag and put those things inside, carrying my sledgehammer in my hand. "Now..." I glanced at the exit sign and grinned, walking towards it. "I need to find out what happened...and my so called "master" is..."

And there went the lights again.

"Shit..." I swore and looked around the room, still walking towards the exit sign. That's when I felt my foot sink into something soft and when the lights came back on, it was a corpse. "FUCK!" I swore loudly and stepped back, nearly retching and then ran through the large, exit doors.

I was in a courtyard. The sky was gray with hovering rainclouds, there was a chill in the air and I felt the air motion like wind would be blowing if not for the four asylum walls on each side of the courtyard. The only thing that made the courtyard deemably 'ugly' were the corpses scattered everywhere.

"Ugh..." I hunched over and finally retched, but nothing but flem came up. "Ugh..." I groaned and wiped my mouth. "What the hell happened here...? Hello?!"

I then saw a shadow move across the courtyard between two large bushes.

"Hey, wait!" I went after the shadow. "Tell me what's going on! Who is Master?! What happpened here?! TELL ME!"

The shadow moved lithely across the grounds of the courtyard, darting behind bush after bush. I growled in frustration. "Get back here you damn shadow!" she sped up her pace to catch up with it.

The shadow moved once again across the grounds and then disappeared into an open doorway. I panted a little and slowed door, having a stare down with the open doorway. Then I slowly walked inside. There was no sound or feeling in the pitch-black room, only something that seemed to put pressure on my mind.

"Mmgnnnn..." I groaned softly, putting a hand to my head as my other hand searched the walls for a light switch. I felt around, finding none and felt that when I touched the wall, it felt oily and slick. That and the only other feeling was the throbbing in my mind.

"Goddamnit..." I groaned again. "What's on my hand...?" I furiously wiped my hand on my pants. The substance on my hand only came off a little and it began to feel cracked and dryish on my hand, while still keeping the sticky feeling. "Can't fucking see..." I rubbed my head and turned back towards the doorway.

Except the door was now gone.

"The fuck?!" I swore loudly and looked around frantically, but couldn't find the same doorway I had just used. "Shit..." I turned around and began walking.

And walked smack straight into a wall, which was also covered in the same sticky shit. "Motherfucker! Where the hell am I?!"

The smell of rotting flesh and blood hit my nose like a 100 pound cannon. I staggered back in disgust, wrinkling my nose at it, but I couldn't make the smell go away. "Oh goddamn!" I instantly covered my nose and mouth with my hand, trying to make the smell go away. "Fuck, that smells!"

Then a light flickered on over a desk somewhere far away from me. My eyes widened in horror. I was in a parking garage and it was covered in dead bodies, the blood splattered almost all the way up to the ceiling. "Fucking...god, what the hell could've done this...?" I whispered and slowly made my way through the bodies.

The light flickered again and this time, a figure flickered with it. But the light was never on enough for me to see or figure out what the figure was or looked like. "Hello? Can you help me?" I asked the figure, groaning in disgust as I stepped over body after body.

The figure disappeared as the light stopped flickering and shined as bright as ever. I almost threw up at the sight of all the dead bodies. Across the garage in the light of the only light, a note lay.

I swallowed thickly and walked across the dead bodies, approaching the note and picked it up.

It was written in blood and read, **One step closer, getting colder**.

"One step closer...getting colder..." I looked around the area, trying to pinpoint the figure's location. But then a door slammed open nearby and I flinched, whirling around to find an elevator door open and bodies pile out of it.

I managed to move the bodies out of the way, nearly throwing up a few times and then went inside. But what I realized was that the elevator was jammed and there was only one floor lit up, the 13th. Even though it was common knowledge that there were no 13th floors….on an elevator.

"Hmmmmm…..how do I get up there…?" I said quietly to myself and then looked up and climbed through the area at the top, grunting as she pulls herself through. When I looked up, I saw what seemed to be a series of pipes I might be able to climb. But if I fell, the elevator might fall too, leading to my death.

I swallowed thickly and with careful footing, began to climb the series of pipes.

"Careful now. Don't want to fall."

I heard those two sentences and a giggle above me and the rattling of something hard climbing and hitting metal. "What…?" I looked up, trying to see who had said that, except nothing was there or responded, not even the sounds anymore.

I continued to climb, nearly slipping a few times and I eventually saw the doors slightly ajar for an elevator exit above me. I climbed up, sighing in relief as I hit solid ground and began climbing onto that floor. Then, the elevator shrieked behind me and zoomed up, causing me to yelp and I got out of the way just in time. As it faded upwards, I heard something like laughter along with it, but that could've been the elevator sounds.

I panted and then sighed in relief, looking around. I seemed to be on another hospital floor, except everything was a pure white. I rubbed my eyes from all the whiteness and even the light seemed to be overly bright as well. It was like this entire floor was struggling to stay pure and beautiful.

"Too bright….can't see…" I groaned and struggled to open my eyes.

"Oh, hello."

"Huh?!"

I suddenly felt someone grab me and shove something over my face. It felt hard, but seemed to fit my face properly and the light wasn't so bright anymore. "Ack! Who….?!" I looked around, now able to see properly.

The black mesh over my eyes acted as sort of shades, but when I looked around, the person who helped me was gone. "Who…?" I was utterly confused, but then I decided to get up.

I felt dizzy as I stood up, but when I shook to make the dizziness go away, it did. I looked around and saw up ahead, was an intersection from which I could go two directions: left or right.

"Hmmm…." I thought for a moment and then walked down the hallway, taking a right.


End file.
